Time After Time
by perfectioninthelight
Summary: Sequal for "Torture" picks up from where i left. DRAMA for everyone will Miley survive?What will happen with COdy? Will Kevin & ashley's baby have medical problems? What will happen between Joe and Jeniffer.
1. Chapter 1

**Time After Time_Sequal_ to "Torture"**

**here's the first chapter. I know this is short _again_ but the next chapter is longer. Something will happen for everybody-thats means _DRAMA_ for EVERYONE tehee well I hope you like this midget of a chapter.**

**Nick P.O.V**

I was carefully watching Miley. Trying to do everything and anything to keep her alive. Miley. I could have never thought she would do something like this. Why. Why did she do this. Did she hate me? That's the only thing going through my mind- Miley.

**Joe P.O.V**

I was looking down at my little brother. I could see how much he cared about Miley. He was worrying like hell and it showed. Poor little bro. Me and Kevin had Cody so he won't try to leave. When I saw miley and nick I felt like crying. I hope Jeniffer won't pull a stunt like this. But maybe Kevin was right..maybe she's too preppy. Maybe I'm making a mistake marrying her. Just then I heard sirens I told Kevin to hold Cody while I opened the door.

Moments later tons of police and nurses came int o get Miley. The police arrested Cody. They'll hold him for trail in a month. Nick went in with the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sooooooooooooooo soooorrrrrryyy it's late. I have a lot of homework and I want to actully do it,wel not really. But I want to finsh off the semester with good grades and stuff.**

**This is pretty much the most I wrote and I have a problem with writing short stories,only with this one,oh well. **

**Oh sorry for blabbing**

**I Do Not Own Anything except for the plot, and myself,yes I know it's sad.**

**Time After Time Chapter 2**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

The ambulance finally came and took miley. Nick went with. I felt so bad for him. Just a few hours ago I was all smiles with my new son. It was a hectic day. I mean first I was happy then with the whole miley and nick thing just depressed me. I then saw a letter on the bathroom sink. Without thinking twice I opened it and started reading it. I was shocked about what I was reading. Evey single word about Cody and Nick. I smiled a little about the shoes. Then a police officar came closeto where me and Joe were.

"_**I was wondering if maybe you could clean up the place a bit"**_

"Yeah sure" I said hiding the letter behind me.

"..But eww..blood" Joe whined.

"We'll both clean it up" I said giving Joe a look.

"_**Okay thanks"**_

"Your welcome" We both said.

After the police left

"Hey Joe,look at what miley left behind"

'What?" Joe said clearly being interested.

"This' I then held up the letter.

"Oh..Miley does love him"

"Yeah..i wonder why Miley didn't just tell someone" Joe said not knowing the obvious.

"Joe..she had a guy hitting her for everything she did..it was hard for her" I said as I was starting to clean up a little bit.

"I guess" then his phone rang. I know it was Jeniffer because he got up and stood up and left the bathroom causing me to clean the bathroom by myself.

**Joe P.O.V (on the phone)**

"Hey Jenny' I said.

"Hey Joey, where are you?"

"At Miley's house"

"Oh right..the girl who Nick likes"

Yeah thats her'

"So,what happened"

"Oh um..she stabbed herself and me and kevin have to clean up the bathroom with all her blood"

"Oh hunny..it must have been horible to watch"

"It was.."

"Hey,so is she okay?"

"I think , they took her to the hospital and Nick went"

"Aww..o hope she's okay or Nick will be upset"

"I think everyone will be"

"Yeah..even me..and I don't even know her"

"Yeah sadly..but she's a good person"

"Thats good..um Joe did you forget about something?"

"I Don't think so"

"Joey!"

"What?"

"We have to meet up with the wedding planner and choose what type of flowers we want and we have a problem with the church"

"Oh,..yeah..um Jenny sweetie"

"Yeah Joe"

"I think we should cancel"

"Cancel what?'

"The wedding" I said then I heard crying.

"What?..but Joe"

"I'm sorry Jen.. I really am I just can't handle this" Then more crying..which made me feel horrible.

"...okay Joe! But listen carefully.. JUST DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK CRAWLING TO YOU JOE!I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY LIFE! YOU BASTARD!..oh..and tell Kevy I said hi..DON'T TALK TO ME!" pretty soon she'll make me cry.

"Jen.."

"HATE YOU!" I heard as she hung up.

That hurt..a lot. I went back to Kevin. With tears in my eyes.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I broke up with her"

"YOU WHAT?" kevin said which made me freak out a little bit.

"i broke off the engagement.and the relationship. I said quietly.

"Joseph..why?"

"I was thinking about what you said.

**With Nick (At hospital)**

**Nick P.O.V**

They just ran Miley into the ER for surgery or something. The first thing the doctors said was that she lost a lot of blood by just seeing her. Which sucks. Miley..could be gone...forever. NO! Nick think positive..Miley's going to be fine. But..what will happen if I do lose her? I won't be able to live with myself. Then..i'll have to kill myself. I just hope she's okay..that reminds me..I'm going to have to go to court because of Cody. The police said if Miley didn't make it I'll have to be there since I was closest to her. Even though we talked barely maybe twice a month. But I really can't do this. I can't just saty here not knowing anything about Miley! UGH! WHY DO THEY MAKE YPU WAIT SOO LONG? Then I saw a nurse coming to me.

"HOW IS SHE?" I asked the nurse.

"um..who are you talking about?" The nurse said coldly.

"MILEY RAY CYRUS..the woman that came here about half an hour ago, the one who stabbed herself and there was blood all over"

"Oh,i don't really know what your talking about..Nick" That nurse said smiling..enjoying seeing me freaked.

"What the hell? How do you know my name?

"Nick..um hello..it's me" She said just then I remembered who she was. That's why she won't tell me how Miley is.

**With Joe and Kevin Joe's P.O.V**

"Okay,now we're done, now before we go to the hospital,tell me what happened between you and Jeniffer" Kevin said he won't let me go until he knows anything and..yes we've been through this.

"I told you.. I thought about what you said..she might not be the one I really want to be with.. i'm feeling..that I was making a mistake..you know what i'm talking about? It just didn't feel right..even afte all we've been through" I said notcicing and thnking about what Jeniffer and me HAVE been through,i mean we've been together for eight years, imagine that, EIGHT years! Thats a lot, but yet she was always a good person, a good girlfriend,and a friend,but maybe thats over.

"Joe..you think that just because me and Nick were joking around..that doesn't mean we don't want you to be with her" Kevin said.

"You know what, Kevin, just drop the subject and forget about it..it's not important anymore..she's out of my life" I said only lying to myself.

"Joe, I know you don't meant it, you're just stuck with all this emotion and you're just saying all this stuff that you don't mean, like breaking off the engagement you know.."

"No,KEVIN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT I FEEL! I'M ME AND YOUR YOUR, TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE. NOW JUST SHUT IT!" That's when I started getting a little bit teary eyed, maybe Kevin was right..then why am I saying this?

"Look..I'm sorry..i just want to see you hapyy..and if it was because of me..it was fine that you were together.." Kevin said feeling guilty.

"No..I'm sorry..and I know you were joking..it's just that I don't even know what i'm saying..i don't know why I broke off the engagement" More tears came out of my eyes knowing what stupid thing I has just done.

"So..what are you going to do?"

"Get Jeniffer back" Then Kevin smiled which made me smile.

**Here was the next chapter. Did you like it?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppl. This is my longest chapter I have written yet-.**

**My chapters seems short b/c I write it in a notebook first and I write big,so I think that I wrote a lot. So sorry pplz!Please review!**

**Chapter 3Time After Time**

**Joe P.O.V Getting To Jeniffer's house**

I was slowly pulling up to my ex-girlfriends' house and didn't really know what to expect. She told me not to go back..and it sounded like she meant it. But I really don't hope so. She must have called off everything. But I mean I _was_ the one who called it off..not her. I also had flowers and chocolates for her. I don't know what it is about her and her chocolate. I finally found a parking spot. I slowly walked up to the door and quickly got scared about what I saw..i knew Jeniffer did..she called in all her best friends which meant..that I am _dead_.

"Oh..look who's here,are you here to do something worser to poor JenJen?" Her friend, Hooria said.

"NO! I came to apologize" I said scared..yes I admit it I'm afraid of Jeniffer's friends and _her_.

"Uh-huh-hey HoHo! Come here and see who's at the door" Daisy said. And then..Hodalis came..yeah she was the one who almost broke my arm last time I said I didn't like her shoes.

"Who?-Oh-aww he brought flowers..look you must be retarded to think she's going to forgive you that easily" Hodalis said.

"I don't think that..i just really need to talk to her"

"Hehe yeah! Don't mess with JenJen like that" The craziest out of all of them,Rudia. She took off her show and hit me with it...ouch!!

"RURU! Don't do that..HoHo,DaiDai,Hor,Hor I'll take it from here" Jeniffer said as she came out of the living room she was crying..i could tell, her eyes were puffy and she was red and the tears were streamed on her face.

"kk, but JenJen,call me if he does anything..we got more shoes" Which scared me which caused me to duck.

"Look..Joe..what do you want? I told you not to come back"

"Look Jeniffer, I _made_ a mistake ad I'm trying to fix it, please give me another chance..Jeniffer I was stupid enough to let you go..I'm a moron for letting you go..i love you.."I said hoping to get a _good_ reaction.

"I Have a question Joe..why did yo say that to me in the first place? Do you hate me or something? Maybe you _are making a mistake_"

"I don't even know what made me say it..Jen. You want to know what the _real_ mistake was?" still noting giving me hope.

"What?" She said rolling her eyes at that.

"Letting an amazing young loving fun girl like you to get away"

"Aww" I heard her friends say

"Even though that was sweet Joe.. I have to think about it"

"So..about how long will that be?" I said hopefully.

"Think about it..if you make it up to me I'll make up my mind sooner" WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

"Like how?" That would be helpful.

"I can;t tell you that part"

"Will I be needing this" then I got scared cause Rudia had a shoe is her hand.

"No Rudia,not right now"

"Okay..but if you hurt my mommy I'll hurt you!" I got fear in my eyes..but what with the mommy?

"Mommy?"

"Don;t ask" And with that she closed the door.

**With Nick and Kevin in the hospital. Nick P.O.V**

I then remembered who the nurse was. She was my ex-girlfriend but she was really just a one-shot. But I let her go because she was creepy and stuff she was talking about how she wanted kids and getting married married all on the first date. I promised her to call back ad never did. I also had a feeling she was stalking me,like someone was talking a picture of me.

"UGH! That fucking nurse won't tell me how Miley is"

"Why" Kevin said.

"Cause the nurse was Barbara." I said.

"Crazy stalker girl Barbara?" He asked

"Yeah, think she got less crazier and a lot more bitchier" I said as I put my head in my hands.

"Oh shit! I forget about Ashley! Sorry little" Kevin said

"It's okay I understand" I said fast.

"Thanks" and with Kevin left

**With Ashley and Kevin**

**Kevin P.O.V**

"Ashley! I am so sorry! But you know I still love you right?" I said nervously.

"Of course Kevy! I understand..so what happened?" She said curiously

"It was a scary scene..i mean Miley stabbed herself..Miley" I said looking at her in the eyes.

"OMG! I would have never thought Miley will stab herself.. I mean Miley she was kinda preppy but like she loved life" She said surprised.

"I know thats why I couldn't believe it" I said.

"So...want to hold your son?' She said proudly.

"You know I do"

**2 **Hours Later

"So, how about the babies' name?" The nurse asked

"Luke Henry Jonas" I said proudly. **(A/N I made that name up from looking at my walls and I was sleepy)**

"Okay,I'll be right back after I do the fingerprints" The nurse said.

"Okay" Me and Ashley said.

**With Nick Nick P.O.V**

"Cyrus-Linley Miley" Another nurse asked as I looked up

"Yes?" o quickly said.

"Well,I'll tell you the surgery went okay, she got enough blood back,but she still missing a small amount of blood" The nurse said

"Can I help with that?" I said hoping thats all that wrong

"No,no worried we have it,we just have to wait a while since she just came out of surgery" The nurse said while she looked at her clipboard

"Okay,so can I ask if there's something else?" Please say no please say no

"Oh yes,there are a lot of bruises a lot of cuts,do you know anything about that?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah,her..ex..uh..grr..um her husband did that" I said.

"Oh,it resulted to a little brain damage" The nurse said

"So is she okay?" I asked worried

"Yeah,but she's having minor problems for example mood swings,not acting like herself,and she was a little scared,thats all we know now" The nurse said.

"Okay,so can I see her?" I asked

"You may" then the nurse left

I walked into Miley's room and I was shocked about what I saw. Miley was there lying on the bed. Pale,with bruises all over and she cuts had stitches. She didn't look well.

"Miley?" I asked nervously.

"..Nick?! What am I doing here?" She asked

"Your in the hospital..Miley" I said

"NO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" she said madly

"What do you Mi?" I asked nervously. Did she _really_ want to be dead

"I hate my life..i _wanted_ to die I hate _everything_ about my life" She said. Did she really mean _everything_? Even _me?_

"Miley..Miley calm down" I said trying to calm her down

"Why Nick?" She started crying...mood swings

"Because Cody's out of your life..for _good_ I'll never and I mean _never_ let him hit you again."

"You promise?" She asked

"Promise" Then we shared a hug

"You know Nick..I mostly tried killing myself because of you" she said kind of like a whisper

"Why? Do you _hate _me?" I said worried

"No,i _hated_ the fact we couldn't be together,and that I couldn't have you" she said quietly.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said and I couldn't be any happier

**One Month Later**

**3 A.M**

**Ashley P.O.V**

I woke up at at 3 am knowing Luke will wake up at any moment. I went over to see my baby boy. I was scared like hell. Blood was all over Luke's crib. Luke's little eyes were at the top of his eyes.

"KEVIN!" I screamed as loud as I could. And I broke down

**Kevin P.O.V**

I was actually enjoying my sleep. I felt Ashley wake up..funny I didn't hear Luke cry. But I did hear a ear-piercing scream.

"KEVIN!" It was Ashley and something was wrong. Just then I ran to Luke's room and saw my wife on the floor. Blood was all over. From where? I ran to Luke's crib and saw my baby boy.,just lying there.

"Call 9..1..1" Ashley said in between cries.

**Minutes Later**

"Kev..I'm going in the ambulance..bye" And I kissed her cheek

"I had to wake up my daughters..well at least Michelle.i'll just carry my younger daughter. But I knew getting Michelle up would be hard. It was hard waking her up at 1 in the afternoon.

"Mich..Elly wake up..hunny" I said softly.

"ugh..emermuhhszz" she said practically screaming.

"Michelle..wake up" Getting my voice normally

"Lave me alone you zombie!" And I had to duck before she hit me.

"Elly..Luke's in the hospital..we have to go"

"..um...err..Luke" She said

"Yes Michelle wake up" I said

".uuuggghhhuuuggghhh" "What do you want?" She said pissed off

"Michelle..Luke's in the hospital" I said softly

"What happened?" She asked

"I don't know..but we need to go..now"

"Fine..but I need my beauty sleep" She said

"Oh come one Elly,your always beautiful" I said honestly

"Eww! That means I really do look ugly!"

"Don't deal with that just change if you want to..I'll got get your sister" I said

"Bite me" she said coldly. Did I forget to tell you she's cranky in the morning?

**In The hospital (Kevin get there)**

I finally reached my wife in the waiting room. She was wide-awake barely blinking. But I could tell she was sleepy.

"Ashley..how is he" I asked

"..." She didn't reply

"Ash" I said softly

"My baby could die.." she replied softly

"Ash.he's not going to die" I said trying to be as honest as I could.

"How do you know?" Tears started coming down her face.

"I just do..he's our little boy..god will help him through this" I said as hugging her

"But why? Why _my_ baby boy? He's so little and.." She was really crying into my chest

"Jonas,Luke"

Me and Ash both looked up. And stood up immediately

"Well are you both his parents?" The nurse asked

"Yeah" We both said at the same time

"We have some bad news and good news"

"B..b..b...bad..bad news?" Ashley said not believing

"Yes sadly" The nurse said

"Your baby has heart problems,he also had problems with the blood flowing to his brain, I sadly have to say this,if we can't find a heart for him soon,he'll have 6 months to live" I heard Ashley fall to the floor crying.

'MY BABY ISN'T GOING TO DIE! YOU BETTER GIVE MY BABY BOY A HEART! YOU ARE GOING TO!" I stooped down to her level and hugged her and helped her stand up.

"The good news?" I asked

"Since he's still a baby and with his condition he's #7 on the waiting list" the nurse said.

"What will take him to go to #1?" Ashley asked

"There's really nothing we could do, I'm sorry" The nurse said. Yeah,Ashley won't be happy with that

"Well,what are we supposed to do with Luke?" I asked.

"You have to come every week,to see if he's making any progress just so we can keep an eye out for him" The nurse said

"Is that it?" I asked

"Yes,all you have to do is make the appointment and Luke will be released at 10 am this morning." The nurse said

"Okay thank you" I kindly said. The the nurse left.

"THANK YOU? HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING CALM? THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL TOLD US OUR BABY IS DYING!" Ash said.

"ssssshhhh...Ash..he's not going to die..i promise..remember he's a Jonas" I said

"And a Tisdale" She smiled a little and looked up

"And he's going to survive this" I said and we hugged.

"Come on Ash,let's go home,we'll come and pick him up in the morning" I said

"But he's going to be all alone without us..do I have to go?" Ash said

"Yes,and you can come early this morning" I said

"But.." Ash started to say

"I want you to have at least one more hour asleep" I said

"Fine but 7 am I'm coming to see my baby" She said

"And I'll come with" I said

"But what about the girls?" Ashley asked me

"They can skip a day of school" Then Michelle looked up from her 'sleep.'

"We could miss a day for school?" Michelle asked.

"No,you'll be here until ten,and we'll stay home with Luke and you can't go anywhere" Ashley said sternly

"I guess I'll have to do this for Luke"

**Few Hours Later in court for Miley's trial**

**Miley P.O.V**

I walked up slowly up to the courtroom. I can't believe I can even come here. I got to owe it all to Nick. After I got released out of the hospital we kinda started going out. I'm like the happiest girl alive. I also met up with Ashley,Kevin,and Joe. I also met up Ashley's kids,well Luke anyways. He's like the cutest thing I have ever seen. Of course second to Nick. Joe actually kinda settled down..but still had some Joe in him. He kept on talking about this Jeniffer girl. She seems nice. It was nice catching up like old times. Today..not so nice. I have to go against Cody and hopely..get divorced. If I don't then my life will get more screwed then it already is. Imagine that. My life got really screwed up ever since I _met_ him. And that was more than five years ago. But Nick was always there. Like today. He knew I was scared. Did it show that much? Nick was even helping me walk. I was shaking like there's no tomorrow. I knew that when I'll see Cody I'll break down. I've never felt so weak in my life. Even when I was with Cody I was stronger. I guess since I was out of there,i just got worried about what might Cody do after he find out. I think he could kill me..or even _Nick_ ..that would be horrible. I started crying at the fact that I can't do this.

"Miley ssh..everything is going to be all right" Nick said

"n..no..no..it won't he could kill me or even _you" I_ said

"sshh..no he won't as long as I'm here" he said

'_As long as i'm here' _what if he is going somewhere? NO! HE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE! I WON'T LET HIM!

"What will happen if you aren't here anymore?" I asked

"Don't think about that" he said

"What if he _does_ kill you?" I asked

"He won't" he said

As I stepped into the courtroom I got weak in the knees. I know Cody will be in here any second. I grabbed onto Nick's hands tightened. Then _he_ walked in. I wanted to fall to the floor. Nick thought the same thing and grabbed onto me. Cody had this look in his face. He smiled evilly. On no! He's going to go after him. And if the judge doesn't find him guilty I'll have to go to that hell hole.

**End of chapter 3.**

**I do not own anything! Except for the plot,me and my friends**


	4. AN

Grr I'm tired of this. People asked for the sequal and its called _**Time After Time**_ if you really don't like it I can simply cancel it or delete it.And nobody reviewed! Gosh ur giving me mixed signals!Oh and i'm working on two other stories hopefully you won't give me mixed signals about those stories too. But one of the stories is a one-shot you'll hopefully love! Lolz--no joke.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so before I type up this story and you read it I'll reply a few reviews. And this I think is my longest chapter I have ever written. I write it in a notebook and sometimes stay up until like 1 in the morning writing and some of it might not make sense.**

**Miley-ray-cyrus-num1fan-thank I'm glad u think this story is good. And thanks for reviewing like each chapter.**

**charemedfan411-thanks and I will until your tired of reading it lol.**

**aleana12-thanks and I hopefully will continue**

**Christina-thank u Christina and yay for you finding my story! Ya I don't either or some people are lazy but I kinda scared them. And yes I'm trying to update but I have to finish the other chapter for its the way.LOL then keep on reading. Me too but I have to keep if dramaful lolz a new word! No Joe and Jeniffer didn't get back together. Thanks and thats what I'm doing.**

**angelsgurl13-and thank u it means a lot.**

**Nafisa-And thank you thank you thank you. Lol yes I want people to keep on reviewing but I can't force anything.**

**I do not own anybody except Geordirys ya Geordirys is a weird name but she's my cuzzy.**

**Time After Time Chapter 4**

**Nick P.O.V**

Miley was still acting scared. Even after a month..getting her trust back was hard. She talked. Barely smile on rare occasions laugh. And I mean RARE!

"Miley your going to be fine" I whispered

"Promise me to be there always?" Miley whispered back

"I promise you"

**With KevinxAshley (Kevin P.O.V)**

"So..I'm here..at home..what do you what me to do now?" a tired looking Ashley said.

"Look,Ash all I want you to have some rest" I said.

"But my baby is going to get released in an hour" Ashley said as tears about to fall any second.

"Don't worry about it Ash I'll get him..i want you to rest you need it more than anyone here"

"How about you?"

"I'll get my sleep later, I just want you to stay clam,relax,and sleep"

"But then I'll be lazy..how about when I wake up,you'll fall asleep so you won't be as tired"

"I-"

"Pweaseese pwetty pwetty pweasse" she asked begging knowing I can't resist.

""fine,but if something happens don't be scared to wake me up ok?" I said

"Okay fine.. I love you"

"I love you too" I kissed her forehead and she was off upstairs.

"daddy..daddy" I heard someone call my 'name' I've been hearing since I was 19. and of course it was Alex because Michelle doesn't call me daddy and Luke can't talk and isn't here.

"Yes Lexi?"

"why was mommy crying so much last night?" well she has to know sooner or later.

"uh...um..well..Luke had some problems and we had to take him to the hospital and mommy got really upset" I said trying my best to explain it to a 7 year old.

"oh..daddy..is Luke going to die?"

This part is what I really hate about being a father. Telling ad explaing the hardest things in life.

"of course not Lexi..Luke isn't going to die"

"Okay! I didn't want him to! I heard only bad people and go to a very bad place! But Luke didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah Exi Luke didn't do anything bad thats a good thing to remember always be good and when you _do_ die you will go to a better place"

Then she started getting tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to die?" suddenly my little girl got frightened

"shh no you're not going to die I promise you"

"Okay daddy!" wow that was fast.

"wow..dad I just love your lying skills" my oldest daughter said while coming into the kitchen.

"ha-ha..now I'm even surprised you're talking to me since the whole prom dress thing"

"yeah..now long ago was that..oh yeah a month,but dad..prom is coming up in like 3 weeks"

"And you want a dress"

"yes and about my date.."

"oh..you already got one?"

"Ya! Daddy um HELLO drop-dead-gorgeous is here"

"Yeah..you look just like your mother"

"dad! Please don't—anyways I'm going to the dance with Jack"

"JACK?!"

**Michelle P.O.V**

Yeah well..if you can't tell already my dad doesn't really like Jack. He was my on and off boyfriend for like a year-okay 6 and a half month.

"yeah _daddy_..we're back on now!" I said trying to make this situation better.

"what? Since when?"

"about four five days I told mom about it"

"wait-she knew this before me"

"yeah kinda-maybe possibly"

"wait I know what your trying to do-get mad at your mother and forget about you but I have to pick up Luke and as soon as I come back we are going to have a very long talk!" he said sounding mad.

And yay! Saved by the baby.

"ok dad-i understand"

"I'm serious even if I'm running late"

"okay _daddy_ _love _you" I said trying my best to kiss up.

"not working" he said while heading towards the door.

"at least I tried! Oh and please keep and eye out for you sister please Michelle."

"ok sure!" okay know dad left time to take a nap!

"Lexi!"I yelled for my little sister,soon I saw her coming down.

"What Elly?"

"I want to take a nap and I'm supposed to keep an eye for you so come on"

"But I don't want to take a nappy!"

"I didn't say _you _had to" So, I carried her upstairs to my room looked for my handcuffs put them on her and got myself comfortable and my little sister stood on the side of my bed so she won't do anything.** A/N:my friend actually did this lol.**

"Elly what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing that's the game,be quiet while I take a nap,you got it?"

"ok but Elly"

"shh I'm going to sleep"

"oh sorry"

**At The Trail Normal P.O.V**

Now the judge said it was time to hear Miley's testimony.

"I heard that you and Cody were married for four years is that true?"

"Yes,your honor"

"I also read that you never wanted to marry Cody in the first place"

"Yes, your honor Cody had forced me to marry him"

"And can you please tell me what he would have doe if you denied" **A/N:OMJAAAYY I feel so smart using big words lolz.**

"well,he knew I loved this other guy-he said if I didn't marry him he will murder the guy and me"

"so,if you didn't marry him,he will kill you and the guy"

"Um,sorry to interup and everything but he would have killed the love of my life in front of me,and then I will suffer and if he didn't kill me,i would have done so"

"so,his plan from the start was to torture you,and if you threatened to leave-he would have killed the love of your life and then you would have so?"

"Yes,your honor,and he didn't also do that,he threatened to kill all my family and friends-which he isolated me from. He didn't only abuse he tortured me,i couldn't handle it"

"Thank you Miley"

"Your welcome"

"So,I think we know need to Cody's testimony"

"Yes your honor"

"So,do you have anything to say after hearing Miley's testimony?"

"Yes,your honor,its completely false"

Everyone in the courtroom gasped while Miley's face fell"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Miley has lied?"

"Yes,not only that she got the whole story wrong"

"care to explain?"

"i didn't force her to marry me-she forced me,i didn't threatened her friends and family I would never do that. Just like I never tortured her,i never even laid hands on her. She made this all up! She just made that up so she could get Nick and now that she got him she just wants to trash me!"

More gasps from the courtroom.

"Quiet in the courtroom!"

Silence

"Okay now,the jury will make their dissesion" **A/N:ugh I really can't talk or spell today just its umm the word that they find Cody guilty or un-guilty"**

**With Joe Joe P.O.V**

Okay so I still haven't gotten Jeniffer back. And I really don't know wat to do. I don't talk to anyone. I don't really wake up or get up from my bed. And I turned to drinking. The one thing I promised Jeniffer to quit. Which meant tons of hangovers. But what do I do? I lost the love of my life. Am I being a loser? And I'm awake and its only 10:40 a.m. Maybe I should really move on..maybe. I should go out actually do something in my life or just maybe tomorrow. I don't feel like doing this anymore. I'd rather just go out and live in a hole. Nobody even cares. I don't see any of my brothers check up on me-not even a little text message. Plus,i took a break of my job-nobody no co-workers nada de nada! My parents called a few times. And this new artist is botheing me to help her with her tour and writing new songs. But I mean come on it's not like I'm going to sing- I mean imagine me-singing. And whats next with my brothers..and what would we call ourselves...The Jonas Brothers...heh I can't imagine that. Plus,I'll probably falls a lot of times. Ahh- I just have to keep my mind off Jeniffer,all my problems in the world,and drinking. So,i randomly started singing outside on my porch. I heard giggling come from behind me. Jeniffer? Nah-she doesn't giggle like that. I quickly turned around to see a girl in her 20's-pretty with brown hair and from what I can tell-she was Dominican-which reminded me more of Jeniffer.

"umm..?" I asked

"oh sorry- I'm just kind of randomly here aren't I?"

"Yeah-yeah-maybe"

"oh sorry, I'm Geordirys" thats a nice name.

"Joe-Joe Jonas"

"Nice to meet you and sorry for barging in here"

"It's okay,so you single?" yeah,I'm a flirt.

"Yeah-so let me make this easier for you I'll see you at 11 pm tomorrow"

"Okay then"

Man she was hot. But it was weird- I'm having a feeling she knows Jeniffer,nahh I 'll just shrug it off. I got me a date"

**With Jeniffer Jeniffer P.O.V**

"UGH!" I sighed loudly.

"Gosh..is someone a little bit pissy?"

"Maybe..I wanna go out again tomorrow maybe to a club or something"

"YAY! We gotta start looking for what we're gonna wear?"

"Oh! I got it,Jenny will wear red"

"Red..?" I asked

"Don't interup me, I will purple WuWu will wear green,Hooria ahh-you're not worthy of going"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on, you don't drink,you don't dance,and you don't flirt"

"Well,it's kinda true"

"Okay then, I'll stay guarding the house"

"Thankies,so you think I'll look good in red...?"

**At Kashley's house**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A tired looking Kevin Jonas walked into his house. With Luke with him. He had gotten more news from the doctor. And well,didn't really know how Ashley will take the news. But that, didn't catch his attention It was the fact that his two daughters were no where to be seen. Thinking the worst could happen he quickly ran up the stairs,a sleeping Luke in his car seat,in his hands. He first went to his youngest daughters bedroom,nothing. But he did hear crying from Michelle's room. He then went into Michelle's room.

**Kevin P.O.V**

When I heard crying I knew it was my little girl crying. But why? When I went into my oldest daughter's room-and was confused by the sight.

"Michelle Ashley Jonas" I said but not loud enough for her to wake up. But it did catch the attention of Alex. She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"DADDY!" I went to hug her.

"Lexi..what did Elly do?"

"She took a nap and I had to be quiet and couldn't do anything because she said she will tell Jack and then both of them would have hit me"

"wait..Lexi..does Elly and Jack hit you a lot?"

"Ya..Jack does a lot buy Elly doesn't a lot but I don't wanna get her in trouble"

"But she does something bad you always gotta tell mommy and daddy and don't be scared to tell us okay...?"

"Okay daddy!"

"Lexi I'll be right back I have to put Luke in his crib but I will get you out of this. Okay"

"Okay daddy" what the hell? Why does Jack ht my little girl? That's it,now the talk I was supposed to have with her is going to be even longer. So,what do I do? I went to Luke

s room and layed him down in his crib to go help my little girl. I should really beat the shit out of Jack. And how far did he take it.

**At the trail**

"Okay,so the jury has now made their desison for the case of Miley Cyrus and Cody Linley"

"Okay,so after the jury had discussed both of their testimony's the jury has found Cody Linley not guilty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMJAAAAAYYY. LOL. DUN DUN DUN. OKAY SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? HOPEFULLY IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH TO WAIT FOR? OR DO YOU TOTALLY HATE IT AND WANT TO STAB ME?**

**OH AND UGH THERE'S MORE PROOF OF 'NELENA' AGAIN I AM GOING TO LITE MYSELF ON FIRE IF I SEE A PIC OF THEM KISSING. I DON'T CARE I'VE BEEN LIKE STABBING THINGS TO HER PICTURE. I KNOW ITS SAD ITS THAT IT'S BROUGHT MY HATE TOWARDS SELENA TO THEY NEXT LEVEL. AND I PLAYED THE SCARY MAZE GAME IT SCARED ME SOO MUCH I SCREAMED AND RAN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. AND DID YOU SEE THE RECET VIDEO OF FRANKIE IS IT JUST ME OR IS LIKE FRANKIE REALLY TALL LIKE NEXT TO JOE I WAS LIKE OMJAAAAAYYY LOLZ **

**BYZERYZ AGAIN SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. Whats up? I just got the JB CD today yay! But I think it was a rip off I went to Target and bought it there but it didn't come with the extras so I'm sad :(. Anyways I wanted to make someone happy so hopefully you will. Oh and don't forget to check out my other story "It's The Way" and I didn't even finish writing the story so I won't have time to edit it so hopefully it will be good.**

**Time After Time Chapter 5**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay,so after some hard thinking we have found Cody Linley,un-guilty."

Gasps,and frowns,and choas irrupted into the courtroom. Most eyes were on Miley some were too busy looking at the jury in disgust.

"But wait! I'm not done talking!" **A/N:Hope you didn't think I'll let him off that easily.**

Hopeful heads shot up,but still not Miley's.

"Well then continue"

"We have found him un-guilty but then the jury has decided that there wasn't enough evidence from either side of this case"

"So then,this case will continue tomorrow,have a nice day all of you"

**-With Kevin & Ashley-**

**Still Normal P.O.V.**

"Michelle Ashley Jonas,how could you let your boyfriend hit your little sister?"

"dad-uh-um what are you talking about..?"

"oh don't play dumb with me I know about what you and Jack do to Alex"

"ok fine dad-Jack hit alex a few times I'm sorry blah blah I'm grounded for a week now leave me room"

"oh,you think it's that easy do you?"

"well,that's what I was hoping for"

"well guess what"

"what"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOU WERE HOPING FOR!"

"okay gosh dad a little over-dramatic aren't we?" Michelle said with a laugh.

"oh I SEE YOU THINK THIS IS ALL FUNNY? YOUR BOYFRIEND HITS YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND YOU LET HIM!"

Suddenly a startled Ashley came in.

"what's with all the screaming?"

"Well,Ash,our daughter's boyfriend was hitting Alex,she did a lot of times and so did Michelle"

"who Jack?"

"Yes mom,gosh I still don't understand why all of this is all a big deal"

"how dare you Michelle! How could you let Jack do such a horrible horrible things to her?"

"ugh! He did a good thing!"

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"I believe what Jack did was good,I mean I never got any attention around here you treat me like I'm evil or something it's always 'princess this' 'princess that' you always listen to her never me! You treat me like I'm the enemy!"

"THIS COMING FROM THE GIRL WHO HITS HER LITTLE SISTER BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T GET MUCH ATTENTION"

"ugh just get over it already"

"no I won't as easily"

"okay fine just ground me already"

"no that's not the only thing we're going to do"

"it's not..?" questioned Ashley.

"no,you're grounded for three months,no phone,t.v,computer,we no longer give you money to buy stuff if you have a need to you'll get a job,you can't go shopping for one month,you can't leave your room for anything,only to the bathroom"

"AS IF! UGH!"

"oh wait I'm not done yet"

"oh great,what's not?"

"you're not allowed to go to your prom"

"WHAT?!" Both Ashley and Michelle said.

"not it your going with Jack you won't"

"BUT DAD!" Michelle whined.

"NOW!"

"wow Kevin no prom? Isn't that a bit too much?"

"ash are you kidding me?"

"yeah I know but prom is a big deal for girls"

"I said she can go if it's not with Jack"

"ugh"

"now you're acting like Michelle now"

"whatever,now I"m leaving"

"oh my god where? I'm so sorry I said that please take me back! I'm sorry for every bad thing I have ever done"

"uhh Kevy,I'm going to the supermarket"

"oh then umm...then we're out of milk"

"ok then...bye"

'bye"

**End of chapter**

**wow that was a really short chapter but I'm sorry i'm just distracted with my music and such. I'll probably post another later but uhh I really want to hit myself right now.**

**-Hate me,but not this story **


	7. Chapter 6

**OMJ! I am so sorry about the shortness of the last chapter but I'm really busy and or lazy. Anyways hopefully this will reach your expectations :.**

**Time After Time Chapter 6**

**Normal P.O.V**

**-Miley x Nick-**

Nick and Miley just arrived at Nick's apartment. After a tiring depressing day at court.

"So Mi"

"..yeah?"

"um,what do you want to do since we have the rest of the day off"

"...hmm,yeah whatever you to do"

"look Mi,tell me what you're thinking about"

"hmm? What?"

"I know that you're distracted with everything but I want to know what on your mind"

"nothing"

But nick knew Miley too well.

"Okay,okay fine"

"hey I'm just saying I'm here to help and be here for you when you need me okay?"

"okay thank you Nick" Miley hugged Nick.

"okay so what's on your mind?"

"well,to tell you the truth,it's Cody"

"oh okay go on"

"no you don't need to hear it if you don't want to"

"no I told besides we're best friends there shouldn't be something to either embrass you or afraid to talk about"

"well,um,I feeling Cody is out to get you"

"like how?"

"I don't know maybe like you know get you get you"

"like to kill me or something..?"

"yeah like if they don't find him guilty he might take his revenge on you"

"Miley"

"know before you say anything it's a very strong feeling kind of when I first met Cody"

"so wait when you met Cody you felt like something was wrong?"

"yeah kinda like I'm having now"

"and you didn't tell me before when you met Cody?"

"no,I just brushed it off and you know what happened after that"

"so that's why you're telling me this now?'

'yeah because I care about you"

"I know that Mi,like I care about you"

"so,I'm just saying be careful around Cody"

"I will just like something is wrong I'll tell you right away this time"

"that's all I'm asking for'

"well then your wish is my command"

"so you'll be honest with me and I'll be hones with you"

"you want to know something funny"

"sure,after you try to ignore this question"

"fine,I'll always be honest with you and you'll always be honest with me"

"so,we got a deal"

"yes Mr. I'm serious about everything old guy"

"Miley.."

"fine! You never let me have any fun"

"Miley Ray"

"fine we have a deal"

"you see Ms.Cyrus was it that hard to do was it?"

"why I disagree Mr.Jonas I believe it was unfair how you made me say something I do not believe in"

"oh well,since when was Miley Ray a lawyer?"

"a long time"

"oh yes"

"yes and eww you said my middle name"

"what you don't like it?"

"it's not that it's that you make me sound old"

"well last time I checked you are old"

"hey if you're calling me old you calling calling yourself older"

"okay then your not old you're a likkte baby"

"ugh since when was Mr.I'm so serious about everything and me name happens to be Nicholas Jerry Jonas so immature?"

"well at least I made you smile"

"yeah"

"you know this case and Cody shouldn't have this big effect on you"

"not have a big effect on me?!he abused me in all the ways you can possibly think of"

"I know that Miley but you're all depressed"

"oh sorry! I didn't know you expected me to be all peachy and be laughing and to the back ol' Miley"

"I didn't mean it that way"

"oh yes did you have no idea how if feels to be abused for years!"

"yes,i know I don't know how it feels"

"exactly then you should just keep your mouth shut"

"okay-"

"you hear me? I don't want to talk anymore about this shit Cody put me through"

"okay I won't"

"look I'm sorry"

"no I am"

"no,ugh it's me with my freakin' mood swings"

"I understand"

"thank you,so when are you going back to work?"

"Friday along with Kevin"

"awesome I'll be alone"

"no you won't you can go over to Kevin's and Ashley's and do what you girls do"

"but we haven't talked in like 6 years"

"well then it'll be a great time to catch up"

"ugh fine"

"promise me you'll go"

"promise,and ugh just drop it, I gotta go shopping"

"for clothes?"

"food"

"okay then bye"

"bye"

Nick was serious about getting Ashley and Miley to be friends again,so he called Kevin"

"Hello?"

"Hey Kevin"

"uhh Joe..?"

"no Nick"

"uhh no your not your Joe"

"uhh no I'm not"

"Joe stop playing already"

"uhh Kevin I'm worried..."

"Joe why would you be worried?"

"uhh...i think your age has finally got up to you"

"what do you mean Joe?"

"yo I'm not JOE I'M NICK!"

"OHHH oh hey Nick"

"wow,i think your non sleeping habits are damaging your brain"

"ugh I'm just really tired i'm just lucky I can rember my kids name—OMH MY GOD LUKE!"

"I'm guessing something happened to Luke?"

"yeah I haven't checked up on him in like an hour"

"ok then go i'll still talk"

"but how can I i'll be upstairs and you'll be down here"

"uhh Kevin..i'm on the phone and it's a cordless phone"

"ohhhh"

"yeah uhh Kevin is Ashley there?"

"no why?"

"'cause I wanted to warn her about you being psycho and gonna tell her to get a divorce"

"who's the physco?"

"YOU! UGH your worser than Joe sometimes"

"so you ARE Joe!"

"ugh you're no help at all just hang up and check up on Luke"

"ok sorry man just me sleepless nights"

"woooo I don't need a mental image i'm okay thank you"

"ugh I didn't mean it that way but what do you want?"

"well I want Ash and Mi to be friends again"

"and how to you suppose to do that?"

"well they are girls and they like click really fast but you could help"

"and that will be..by"

"i don't know tell Ash and just tell Ash she's coming so they could plan on doing something fun together"

"no they'll just do what they always do"

"and that is.."

"shopping"

"anyways I got to go check up on Luke"

"okay bye"

**okay thats the end hopefully better than the other one . anyways R&R please! Anyways I would have written more but my mom is pissing me off bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Again I'm really sorry. School sucks,it's true.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOBODY ONLY JENIFFER,RUDIA,HODALIS,AND DAISY!!!I also only own the plot.**

**Time After Time Chapter 7**

**Next Day No P.O.V **

**With KevinxAshley**

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Zing Zing Zing_

_erg erg erg erg erg_

"why," Ashley groaned.

"Ash,don't worry I am the one thats supposed to get up" Kevin said trying to be a good husband.

"But then I'll feel bad" Ashley argued not ready to give up.

"why?" Kevin asked.

"Because you have to go to work which I know sucks and is hard I can d almost anything I want,well alongside Luke" Ashley said trying to adjust to the light.

"But it's still hard,just go back to sleep" Kevin said sitting up.

"no,I want you yo stay here,with me" Ashley said hinting she missed having Kevin with her.

"so would I but what about all those bills"

"screw the bills we'll make Michelle work and Alex will have another job,and Luke for being so darn cute"

"As tempting as that sounds I really gt to go unless I want to get fired" Kevin said trying to be as reasoning as he could.

"Fine anyways morning breath smells so yeah.." Ashley said as she sat up.

"and don't forget Michelle and Alex have school today" Kevin stated,know with Luke around,Ashley sometimes forgot the simplest things.

"Yeah,thats all I am,a mother and wife" Ashley stated.

**Kevin and Ashley start getting up**

"Look if you really feel that way,I'll take care of the kids one night and you can go clubbing or something" Kevin said.

"With who?" Ashley asked with a disgusted face.

"um I don't know maybe Miley?" Kevin responded the first person that popped into mind.

"uh she's like 20,she's like a baby,I mean I love her and everything but she's kinda a little too young for me" Ashley said relying to herself as if she were an old grandma looking for love.

**Kev x Ash walk into the BR**

"look Ash you're not old,you're very much young,you're beautiful that's why I grabbed you while I could" Kevin said in his 'i'm trying to sound really sweet now'

"awe thank but really I'm old,with THREE kids! I don't know where my youth went" Ashley stated.

"oh well just call me the youth stealer" Kevin declared

"okay then,wel i'm done brushing me teeth,i got to wake up the girls youth stealer" Ashley spoke joking around with Kevin.

"okay victim" Kevin respoinded.

**Ashley Leaves**

"damn"

**30 minutes later** (At Breakfast table)

"Mommy can you pick me up today?" Little Alex asked.

"Why hun? Don't you like it when Michelle pics you up?" Ashley questioned concerned.

"Yeah,but mommy,I think she needs time for herself" Alex responded as if it were a speech she was practing saying over.

"But she's grounded" Ashley said.

"Yes,but I still believe she shouldn't be" Alex recited.

"I'm sorry you feel that way,but—wait a second,did Michelle put you up for this?" Ashley decided.

"no-of course not mommy" Alex said

"Alex...." Ashley said

"still no" Alex was determined

"If you don't tell me the truth you won't be able to play with your dolls for a week" Ahley spoke also determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Fine Michelle did put me up for this" Alex spoke quickly

"Knew It" Ashley replied.

"Thanks for ratting me out Alex" Michelle said in a pissed off tone.

"hey,at least she was honest unlike you,that's having problems with honesty lately" Ashley said,

"well apparently not honest enough"Michelle mumbled.

"Michelle do you want to be grounded for 3 more weeks?" Ashley requested.

"no mom,i'm sorry" Michelle responded quickly.

"okay girls,hurry up,your going to be late for school" Ashley said as she started to go get Luke.

"ugh school" Michelle dreaded it like every other person in her school

"yes no let's go" Ashley said,

"mommy Melissa told me to go to her house today" Alex said

"did she tell you or ask you?" Ashley said,going through this like a routine.

"umm kinda both" Alex said not sure

"fine I"ll figure it out on the way to school come on"

**A/N:My hands are officially frozen..grr SOMEONE TURN THE HEAT ON!! I'm gonna have to shorten it sorry**

"okay" Alex responded.

"Michelle you got Luke right?" Ashley said heading towards the door.

"yes,and here" Michelle said.

"Thank you,Alex stay with Luke in the backseat but don't bother him,he's still asleep"

"okay mommy" Alex said.

**Two hours later,at Kevin & Ashley's house**

"oh my gosh I am so bored" Ashley said to Luke as if he could understand.

"nahhh" Baby Luke said.

"what is it Likey? You want mommy to get out more?" Ashley said.

"nahhscrmeee"

"so do I Lukey,wait how about Miley?"

**Calls Miley**

**With Miley**

It was a warm morning in Niley's appartment. Miley was alone,sleeping soundly. Nick had left for work,since he had taken enough time off. Miley was happy,she was with the _real_ guy she loved and she didn't care they didn't have a bug house they did have the most important thing in her life—and it was Nick.

_Ring ring_

"where's my phone?" Miley was searching for her phone with her eyes closed.

"here it is"

"Hello"

"hey uh—Miley?" Ashley asked.

"yeah who's this?" Miley asked confused.

"It's Ashley remember me?" Ashley replied,

"Oh hey Ashley of course I remember you" Miley said.

"Hey uhh I know this is kinda random and such you wanna like hangout or something today?" Ashley

asked.

"Uh sure since I have nothing planned and everything so what time and where you wanna meet?" Miley asked a bit of excitement in her tone.

"my house you know where that is right?"

"ya,i do"

**I AM SO SORRY I AM THE WORSE PERSON IN THE WORLD BUT I'M FREEZING AND I NEED TO GO,AGAIN,I KOW I'M HORRIBLE**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever and a day. But my computer kept on getting problems. I was like almost done with in but my computer deleted it :'(. Well here it is it might not be the best but just so it won't be in the way.**

**I do NOT own anybody and plus it's stupid if you put a celeb's last name THEY'RE NOT THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WITH THAT LAST NAME!I only own my ideas.**

**Time After Time Chapter 8**

**3rd person P.O.V.**

**Miley Goes To Ashley's House.**

**Doorbell rings**

"I'M GOING!" Ashley yelled from the kitchen ran to the door,"Hey," Ashley continued and hugged her friend she hasn't seen in a while.

"Hi!" Miley excitedly.,"Oh my gosh,your house it so..."

"Messy?" Ashley said thinking that's what Miley was going to say.

"No,i was going to say nice," Miley replied.

"Sure you were..but whatever. That's what you get for having three kids" Ashley stated.

"Are you kidding me? You had three kids? I would imagine you have blobs of fatness flying around." Miley said amazed at Ashley's figure.

"Hey! I said three kids not thirty!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Gosh!Kidding. So where are your kids?" Miley questioned.

"Well Michelle is in school,so is Alex,and my baby is here," Ashley replied.

"Oh,Kevin's here?" Miley said joking around.

Ashley looked at her weirdly,"As in come with me so I can introduce you to Luke," Ashley lead Miley into the living room.

"Oh my gosh! Ashley! He is so cute! Hey Lukey!" Miley said as she was shaking his little foot,which made Luke giggle.

"Aw he likes you," Ashley said.

"Ahh yes you do,right,yes you do,can I carry him?" Miley asked Ashley.

"Sure go ahead," Ashley replied.

Miley picked up Luke and carried him,secretly daydreaming about her and Nick married with kids of their own,well at least she thought it was a secret.

"Daydreaming about when you and Nick have kids?" Ashley said while a smile came upon her face.

"What are you talking about? Psh...we're only dating and he hasn't talked about marriage or anything," Miley replied lying about the daydreaming..the Nick part not so much.

"You so are!" Ashley said dying for Miley confess.

"So what if I am?" Miley replied shyly.

"It's okay that you are,trust me I was like that too. I bet Nick wants to propose but he's just as shy as you are," Ashley said as she gave Miley a reassuring smile.

"But why I mean I don't want to rush him or anything I mean like if I ask him will he just want to like break up with me and never see me again and be like 'Crazy' and then I'll feel so embarrassed,"Miley said a she rambled.

"Sweetie,sweetie relax I'll tell Kevin to ask Nick about it," Ashley said hoping it would keep Miley quiet.

"Sure yeah but please don't tell Kevin about this just make it come up like causal," Miley said again still rambling on.

"Fine I will," Ashley said still knowing something Miley didn't know and knew she couldn't tell Miley. Which caused her to start laughing hysterically. **A/N{I know this just popped out of no where but I just got a cute idea shhh don't tell Miley =]}***

"What are you laughing at? Is there something on my face?" Miley replied looking for a mirror.

"No it's not you it's something uh that I remembered from yesterday," Ashley said and thought 'Good

One,now she won't actually suspect Nick is going to propose to her when she's officially divorced'.

**End of Chapter**

**I did that just to see if reviews come pouring in =]**

**Probably not but my hand fell asleep.**

**Oh and for the few people who cared about me freezing thank you this very short chapter is dedicated to you =] you guys rawk.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm horrible I know**

**Time After Time Chapter 10(?)**

**Ashley P.O.V.**

"What are you thinking about?" Miley asked me.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if we have enough milk...for you know cereal..they like milk with cereal you see..." I responded with the first thing that popped in my head.

"Oh....do you? 'Cause I wouldn't mind going to the store with you if you don't have enough," Miley replied.

"Oh yeah...we got enough milk so how are you and Nick doing?" I questioned.

"Um...didn't you already ask me that?" Miley responded with a small giggle.

"I guess I did,but just tell me again? I just find you two so freaking adorable I want to fold you and put you in my pocket and run away,I've always been loving you two together even when you were with.."

"Cody?" Miley interrupted me. Dang me and my huge mouth.

"Yeah sweetie...I'm sorry for bringing him up I shouldn't have I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"No... I think I am finally getting over it.. you know with Nick and everything...I'm just really happy with him and lucky he got there in time to save me," Miley said reassuring me.

"Oh well...you know these Lucas brothers **(A/N: Changed their last names to Lucas)** their parents did an amazing job with raising them.. I just hope that I can do at least half of a good job as they did with Kevin, Joe, and Nick, hopefully my girls and Luke will turn out ok" **A/N:That might be confusing sorry**

"Don't worry... from what I can tell... your an amazing mother and if I ever get the chance to become a mother I hope I can be like you," Miley stated. **A/N:WHERE IS ALL THIS MUSH COMING FROM?**

"Aw.. now I got to go hug you," I said as I went up to Miley and hugged her.

"....So....how's Joe?" Miley asked.

"Oh well... I heard he broke up with that Jeniffer girl... or she broke up with him... poor Joe... always being heart broken...first that Camilla girl and now her **A/N:Sorry I had to choose someone I have nothing against her I just had to pick someone :/**

"Well hopefully he'll find a new girl... maybe Taylor,Demi or Emily?" Miley asked.

"Well Emily is no good... I heard she married someone named Mitchel. Demi.. I don't know I heard a rumor she got pregnant with a guy names Nathan but I'm not sure.. Taylor.. well I don't know either," I replied.

"CHELSEA!" Miley exclaimed.

"Hm maybe they always had that chemistry but I haven't heard anything from her in such a long time."

"Oh well as log as Joe gets happy and wasn't he getting married too? What a shame.. I mean I wasn't the poster child for marriages,"

"But your with Nick now it'll be alright." I reassured Miley with a smile.

"So you want to go shopping?"

"I'd love to!"

**With Joe & Jeniffer**

**No P.O.V. Joe wakes up at Jeniffer's house with a huge hangover**

"Hey sleepyhead," Jeniffer said softly as she came into the guest room Joe was currently in.

"Hey...how did I get here?"

"Oh you passed out and I brought you here... hope you don't mind" Jeniffer replied.

"No I don't mind I should actually be thanking you... thank you," Joe said with a small smile.

"You're welcome... I would hope if you saw me passed out at a bar you would take me to your house even if it is to sleep on the floor"

"Yeah and I'm sorry," Joe stated quietly

"For what" Jeniffer asked Joe pretending to be oblivious.

"For passing out... and bothering you here,"

"It's okay I guess Joe look since you apologized I should apologize too... for calling off the wedding."

"It's ok I guess I understand"

"Joe you are an amazing guy...you really are you deserve a girl that is better than me that will treat you like you treated me someone who would laugh at your joke when they aren't funny..someone who loves and respects you..that's who you deserve not me, I couldn't give you all of that..that girl won't be crazy like me and call off your wedding... and your going to be happy with that girl.. you'll see once you see her you'll forget little ol' me.. promise me you'll go find that girl and not just mope around and get drunk!"

"I promise...and you go find yourself a good guy too..we should both be happy,"

"Oh hopefully we will....friends?"

"...Best friends," Joe replied and gave Jeniffer a hug.

**With Nick at work**

"Nick there's somebody here for you," Said Shamilah, Nick's secretary.

"Um.. Shamilah can you say that I'm not here? I've got a lot of work to do and I don't have time to have visitors right now"

"Ye sir, I understand but they say it's urgent"

"Fine Shamilah let them come in,"

"Right away sir."

**-Three BIG guys walk in-**

"Nick Lucas?"

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Well you could drop the charges against Cody"

"What are you talking about?"

"We are saying that you drop the charges... we won't hurt you."

"And if I _don't_?"

"You won't end up like that dirty little whore."

"HER NAME IS MILEY" This really ticked off Nick.

"Yeah look I don't care I'm just here to give you a warning if you really love Riley..."

"Miley!"

"Miley...drop the charges that way you'll live and you, Miley, and Cody will be happy"

"But if I _do_ that, Cody will be free and he'll kill Miley."

"Hey! I was sent here to warn _you_ that to drop the charges and you'll be safe."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Whatever you say Lucas."

"I'm not!"

"Oh _I'm_ sorry I didn't know I was talking to a five year old."

"I'm _not_ a five year old and I am _NOT_ going to drop the charges. You are going to leave my office and you are NOT going to go anywhere near Miley!" Nick stated effectively.

"Hey! That girl was not mentioned.. Cody sent us for you," And with that the three meant walked out.

"_Cody sent you for you."_ Those three words echoed throughout Nick's head.

"What does that mean?" Nick said out loud.

"What does what mean sir?" Shamilah asked him, which startled him, he thought he was alone.

"Oh Shamilah!! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lucas but what does what mean?"

"Nothing it's just in this paper work I got confused on the number on sales, but I understand now, thank you," Nick lied.

"You're welcome do you need help with anything else?" Shamilah asked obviously not noticing this lie.

"No.. nothing else thank you and I'm almost done with all the paper work" Nick responded with a fake

smile.

"Okay," and with that Shamilah left.

**-later on that day-**

"So how was your day?" Miley asked Nick that night.

"Huh? Oh? _My_ day? Oh it was great.. well a lot of work and stuff,"

"Oh well maybe you can take a vacation? Or maybe I should get a job?" Miley said shyly.

An alarm went off in Nick's mind. Him being protective self, about a million bad thoughts ran through his mind, for one of those guys go after Miley.

"No! You shouldn't get a job, I mean we aren't having money trouble with money and I don't want you to be tired from all those long hours."

"Nick, stop babying me! I was abused I'm not paralyzed! All I do is be here alone all day until you come home, I feel like a house wife, and we aren't even married and we don't have kids! I'm a big girl! I'm tired of being inside! It just reminds me of Cody!" With that Miley ended up with tears in her eyes. Nick quickly went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry it's going to be okay.. Cody is _NEVER_ going to go near you _ever_ again. You're safe your with me," Nick whispered softly in Miley's ear.

"Thank you.. you're too good with me... I want to get a job.. you know help you with the bills."

".. if you want to," Nick sighed he couldn't keep her in the house forever.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Miley said as she proceeded to kiss Nick on the cheek.

"Yeah.. well we both had a long day we should go to sleep."

"Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Like it? Hate it? Hate me? I deserved to be hated****.**


End file.
